When the world falls down
by Ashling13
Summary: Sarah moves to the new house, new life. Everything seems fine at first,but new enemy awakes and is ready to attack and Jareth will have to choose, love or duty. Story is much better than summary :) WARNING: If you dont like reading about devil dont read.
1. New House

Chapter 1

Sarah inhaled the air with a smile. New home. New life. She would start from the beginning and this was a perfect way to start. The house she bought was big, with two floors not including the basement and attic. The house by itself was old, over two hundred years, but that made it even more beautiful and created more respect for it. Painted with new, very dark violet paint, and gigantic wild garden, the house was just what Sarah always wanted.

Now that Sarah was 22, finishing Juilliard University with honors, Sarah easily got her first album "When nights are cold" making it to the top with her songs that quickly became bestsellers. Truth be told, Sarah moved to the little town of Woodlane to rest for a while. A life of a singer and an actress was a quick one, and with no time to rest, Sarah was falling into the path most celebrities usually had fallen into- drugs. Many times only by sheer luck did Sarah not take drugs, though her friends in profession would encourage her to do so, claiming that it would "free" her from the pressure and stress. Almost, just almost Sarah did take Heroine, but then just before she was about to inject it, police barged into the nightclub her friends took her to, and with sheer luck she escaped both the drugs and the police. From that moment, never did she neither go to the nightclubs nor come near any drug.

Sarah left her old life. She left her old friends, left her family back in New York. Of course, nothing in this world or the next would split her from Toby who grew into a handsome eight year old, but her parents were a different matter completely. They didn't encourage this life for her, they wanted Sarah to be a housewife and give them grand-children. Being traditional people, highly Christian, they sent man after man to Sarah, in hopes of getting grand-children. However it was their last ploy that made Sarah move. Karen and her husband Robert arranged marriage between Sarah and a young, wealthy company owner Geoffrey Hudson. The man was intelligent in his own way, handsome for sure, but lacked imagination and was as possessive as he was rich. From the first moment Sarah met him, He had shown her just how possessive he was, forbidding her to talk with other men, limiting her rights and freedom. Upon hearing the upcoming marriage, Sarah was terrified, and did the one thing she thought was reasonable. She cut all the ties between her and her family, stopped the marriage and moved away from New York. Soon she completely disappeared from the lives of everyone who knew her, except of Toby to whom she would call regularly on the cell she bought specially for him.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened the gate to her new home, holding a big box filled with her personal belongings, when she heard a male voice calling out to her.

" Hi, you must be the new neighbor" Sarah stopped and turned to see a young man leaning against the stone fence of her new house. He was handsome; she had to grant him that, he easily could pass for a male model. He was tall, with wild wavy brown hair, and those penetrating brown eyes, that seemed to see everything.

" Yep, and you are?" Sarah put up her smile and placing the box on the ground walked towards the man.

" My name is David Paulin. You are Sarah Williams right? The singer?" Sarah sighed while nodding.

" Yes. Please don't tell me that everyone knows who I am" David smirked at Sarah and looked at her brown Volvo.

" I am afraid so, it's not everyday when the singing star moves into small town and Woodlane at that" He looked back at Sarah "Do you need any help with unpacking?" Sarah gave him a small relieved smile.

" Yes please, if its no problem for you I would be eternally grateful" David smiled and walked to the car picking up one of the boxes that lay on the back.

" You have a lot of stuff" He remarked. Sarah picked up her own box and smiled.

" Who doesn't?" with that she walked to the front doors fishing out the keys from her coat and walked into the cold hall room. David who followed her with his box looked around curiously.

" Wow, quite cold in here. When will the furniture arrive?" Sarah laid the box on the wooden floor and gave him a sheepish smile.

" They won't. It's my first house I need to go buy some. For now I will sleep on a mattress, but tomorrow I have to go and buy some. Maybe you can tell me where I could find some furniture shops" David laid his box on the cold ground and looked at the tall woman before him.

" There are a few stores outside the town, I can show you where. This house is in need for more than furniture. Will there be any renovations?" Sarah shook her head.

" I am going to do that by myself. I wanted to do the whole house by myself so…" David stared at her for a second before smiling.

" If you want I can help you in that department too" Sarah laughed.

" My, do you ever work? Don't worry all I need is a way to get to the shops and then I will be fine" David blushed slightly, making Sarah laugh even harder. She walked out of the house and took another box. David followed her suite, and after half an hour all the boxes awaited in the hall. Sarah pulled a streak of hair behind her ear and smiled at David.

" Thank you so much, it would have taken me much more time to unload all the boxes if you hadn't helped me" David looked at the old house.

" Well, It's been my pleasure. I must say I admire you for moving into this house. No one wanted to buy it for a long time" Sarah raised her eyebrows, curious.

" Really? And why is that?" David shrugged.

" About one hundred years ago, the building burned down by the residents of the Woodlane, who thought that the woman living in it was a witch" David looked out through the window on the wild garden.

" This place was said to be haunted, and no one wanted to buy this house. Until you came of course" Sarah looked at the room's wooden floor, her eyes vacant, as if she were thousands of miles from the house.

" But you are not normal either are you? You have something…. Magical around you" Sarah turned sharply to David.

"What did you say?" She asked. David raised his eyebrows.

" I was just saying that there will be a celebration of the two hundred fifteenth anniversary of the founding of the Woodlane town. I was wondering if you would like to come. It's on Friday, three days from now at six in the afternoon. I could take you…"

" Oh no, thank you, I really have enough of parties and all those stuff. But thank you, its really nice of you" Sarah interrupted him, perhaps a little too aggressive. David looked as if someone hit him for a second, but quickly plastered a smile on his face.

" Oh that's all right, Some other time maybe" Sarah returned the smile, and watched how David slowly retreated out of the house.

" Yeah. So, I will see you later" She waved at him ad closed the doors after he walked out. Sarah looked around with a smile.

" That's going to be fun" She thought and started the tour around her house.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs jsjsjsjsjs

The house was bigger than Sarah originally thought. Seeing the house only on online photos, she didn't anticipate that it would be this big. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, big dining room, equally big living room, with kitchen. A study joined with a small library room and last and not least the glass tearoom. The attic and the basement were the two rooms Sarah did not want to venture to alone, be it superstition.

Each room was dirty, paint coming of the walls, the wooden panels on the floor creaking whenever she took a step. The windows were dirty, web spread out around the rooms. After seeing through every room Sarah had melodies from horror movies playing in her head, She couldn't wait to restore the room back to its fine form.

Seeing that the old lamps barely worked, she made a mind note to buy new bulbs along with the lamps as well, though the rooms were airy and with the amount of windows they had, very light. With nothing else to do, but to clean the living room, Sarah took out all the cleaning equipment she brought with her, played on music and singing with the tune began cleaning.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

At seven in the evening the sun lowered its mighty head below the horizon and Sarah turned no all the working lamps, including those she brought herself. After vacuum cleaning the whole ground floor and getting rid of webs and spiders, the living room looked much better than it did before. It was bare, there were no furniture to fill it, apart from small mattress Sarah placed on the ground and blanket.

" First night in the new home" Sarah said to herself, while listening to the lively music of Sha-na-na. She danced around the house, sweeping the floor and singings along, not letting her imagination run wild. The old house and creaking floors do those things to you.

It was then when the song finished and the new one didn't start, that Sarah stopped. Suddenly feeling cold wind hit her neck, she looked around the room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she walked to her IPod that lay on the windowsill. Upon finding it was blocked, Sarah frowned and didn't hear soft footsteps behind her. Only when she felt someone stare at her did she turn round, and screamed.

**AN: Hi, this is my first ever chapter at the Fanfiction, and I would really appreciate reviews, so that I know what I have to change, how to get better in my stories. So, I would like to get the good things and the bad things. I will give the second chapter if or when I get reviews lets say… 3? If I get 3 or more reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow ( Tuesday). Oh and Jareth is going to be in this story so don't worry.**

**See you later **


	2. New Relatives

Chapter 2

New Relatives

Sarah screamed.

And everything stopped.

In front of her, woman as tall as she was with equal raven hair, though white streaks could be found and green penetrating eyes stood her ground. The woman waited for Sarah to calm down, before taking a soft step towards her. She moved with the grace of ballet dancer, her eyes concentrating on the girl before her.

"Don't… don't come near me" Sarah called out retreating. The woman raised her hand as if she wanted to stop the younger girl.

"Stop child. You will see no harm from me" Sarah wasn't ready to believe the stranger.

" Yeah right. Don't come near…" The woman shook her head slightly and looked down on the mattress and the Ipod joined to the ipod speakers with newfound curiosity.

" I never lied, even during my living days" She began, still gazing at the curious instrument, while Sarah gaped speechless. Living days….

" You're dead?!" _Great, I am officially mad_, Sarah thought while continuing retreating. The woman sighed and spoke once more, this time concentrating her gaze on Sarah.

" I would never harm my own family you know" Sarah stopped in place.

" Your… family?"

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

David couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, the famous new girl in the neighborhood. He was enchanted by her looks, by her smile, beautiful dazzling eyes… the list could go on forever. He thought happily about the next day; when he would meet her again, get to know her.

But there was a small voice deep in his head, warning him, not to go. Not to get to know with the beautiful Sarah.

Shaking his head, David opened the doors of his small yet comfortable house and turned on the lights while closing the front doors and throwing the keys on the nearby table. He was a bachelor, a proud one. Never has he fallen for the woman's charms before, but then he met little Sarah, who seemed to be a revolution whenever she went. He just had to get to know with her, discover her. She seemed to be hiding something, some sort of secret. He knew, by the way of her movements, always cautious, that she was afraid of something. But what could it be?

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs 

" Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name Is Marie Louisa Danielle Williamshill, as I know it, I am your great- great-great-great-great grandmother. Also, I am the one who was burned in this house over one hundred and fifty years ago" Sarah was struck speechless.

" This is not a joke?" She asked with quivering voice, while Marie laughed.

" I assure you, its not" Sarah tilted her head slightly, gazing at the woman before her. She _did_ have some similar features to Marie, but still…

" How do you know we are related?" Marie nodded in approval.

" Good question. I was hoping you would ask it. I felt your magic since you were born Sarah…"

" How do you know my name?" Sarah interrupted. Marie gave her a scolding look and the younger woman silenced down.

" My dear, _I_ was the one who gave it to you. I was there when you were born and I whispered your name to your mother's ear. Quietly, so that she would hear it, but think that it was she who came up with it" Sarah gaped at the woman, puzzled.

" Why?" Marie smiled.

" Do you know what your name means Sarah? It means "princess". I have seen your destiny and that is who you will be. A princess" Sarah narrowed her eyes. She could feel that the woman left something out, but chose to change the subject.

" What do you mean you felt my magic," She returned back to Marie's words. The elder woman looked away, her gaze grew distant, as she thought about the question.

" Our family has always had the potential for the supernatural. We had werewolves, witches and other creatures in our family. But mind you, not everyone in our family is some supernatural being. Your mother for example, is perfectly normal. So is your grandmother. But your great-grandmother was a werewolf. A pretty strong one too. You however, are a witch" Sarah's gaze widened.

" Excuse me?" She felt insulted.

" You're a witch. Just like me. Enchantress, if you want a better name for it. Though you have much higher potential than I could ever have, which is quite a lot, when my powers were second only to Merlin and Morgana" Sarah shook her head.

" No, you must be mistaken. There is no way I could be…" Marie raised her hand again, silencing the young girl.

" I have never been mistaken. I can feel your powers, seeking a way to escape. You feel it too don't you? When you are tired and you feel something build up inside of you, seeking a way out" Sarah didn't answer, her voice would not permit her.

" I have waited for you, for something evil will arise with you. Something that will seek deaths of millions of people. And with it, more will arise, killing innocents. Now that you're here, we have to start your training" Sarah turned sharply towards Marie.

"Training?" She asked sharply.

" Yes. This house is the one safe place from evil. They have no place here, and will burn to ash and dust if they step one foot or paw in it. It may prove useful to you" Sarah looked around, with sudden fear that something was watching her.

" Why me? Why now?" She asked more curious than ever.

" Sarah, did you ever visit underground?"

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs 

Jareth, the king of Goblins, was never a patient man. As much as he hated to wait, it seemed that his whole life was waiting. Always waiting.

He was sitting in his throne, in the Goblin throne room, looking in a bored manner at the goblins around him laughing deviously, chasing Chickens, and pushing one another. The room was, as ever, a loud place, but in that room, the Goblin King couldn't feel more lonely. Not a soul would talk to him, no Fae would think of coming to such place as goblin castle, where Goblins would prank them every second of their visits. It seemed to the young king, that the only creatures Goblins had respect for were him and…

A black crystal materialized suddenly before him, waking Jareth from his muse. He looked at it with curiosity before taking the crystal into his hand. When he did, the crystal burned in cold black flames. Summons. And not from just anybody, but from _him_.

Jareth stood up. In single thought, his attire changed from loose white poets shirt and tight brown trousers along with long black hunter's boots, into black armor with long black hunter's boots. He turned towards one of his most loyal subjects and said quickly.

" If something happens to this throne room, all of the goblins present will spend two days _in_ the bog" The nearby goblins, upon hearing the threat, paled and started to nod viciously. Jareth smirked before disappearing from the room, leaving the goblins to themselves.

The dark castle in the middle of hell was as dark as its master. Jareth appeared before the doors of the legendary throne room, and walked through without waiting.

The room was dark, with few windows, filled with candles on gothic stands. The room was almost bare, with one long carpet going up to enormous throne made from dark gold. Upon the throne, a handsome man with half long wavy black hair, and equally black eyes that seemed to see through everything. He was clad in loose black robes, and had black crown in his hair.

Jareth walked up to the man and kneeled before him.

" My lord" He greeted with the man, who looked down at the Goblin King and smiled.

" My dear Goblin King. Rise" Jareth rose to his feet and looked at the dark king.

" King Lucifer, why had you summoned me?" He asked curiously. Lucifer grinned wider.

" I awoke once more Goblin King, and Its natural of me to summon my subjects and see if everything is as it should be. There is still no champion of the Labyrinth is there?" Jareth felt anger flare in him at the mere thought of the champion of the Labyrinth. And with anger came more… intimate feelings.

" Actually, there was a victor a while back" If Jareth didn't catch Lucifer's attention he got it now.

" Really? Curious. Very curious" He sat up straight on his throne " Tell me about this victor" he ordered and Jareth seeing no way out began.

" She…"

" It's a girl!" Lucifer remarked happily, and looked carefully at Jareth "Continue"

" She was fifteen when she wished away her brother. I offered her dreams, Just like I always did to any potential runner, but she didn't accept them. She solved the Labyrinth… In ten hours. When she reached the castle, I offered her, her dreams but she still declined. Still said no" As Jareth finished his face expressed his sadness and disappointment, Lucifer contemplated.

" And what was her name?" He asked finally.

" Sarah. Her name was Sarah" Lucifer sucked in air, his eyes widened. _Sarah._

" Is it…" He whispered to himself, his gaze turning thoughtful.

"And how long ago was it?" Jareth struggled to keep his voice calm.

" 7 years ago" The goblin king didn't see a secret smirk forming on Lucifer's handsome face.

" Perfect. It would seem I have to visit this Sarah" Before Jareth could blink, Lucifer turned his face to him, so that he could see triumph and mischief written clearly in his eyes.

" I have no need of you. Return to your kingdom" And with this Jareth disappeared. Lucifer laughed out loud.

"Let the games begin"

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs jsjs

Sarah sat down on the mattress leaving some space for Marie, who sat down with her.

" Yes I did. Once, when I was fifteen" Marie nodded, encouraging Sarah to speak.

" I was stupid and a complete brat. I wished my brother away to the goblins. Then he came, and offered me my dreams" Marie frowned.

"The Goblin King?" Sarah nodded.

" Yes. He offered me my dreams… But I said no. I needed my brother back. He gave me thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth. On the way he sent traps on my way, took away three hours, and gave me an enchanted peach" Sarah looked away staring through the window out on the dark night.

" I won. I reached the castle, after he took my memory away. I still got my brother back, and I love him more than life. I burned the book. I placed all my toys in the boxes and placed them in the attic. I grew up, and went after my dreams, earning them by my own hard work" Sarah smiled sadly.

" But it hurts sometimes. The world is so… _logical. _So boring, ordinary. Everything has to have a reason for existing; there are no mysteries that science doesn't explain, whether it's theory or a fact. I admit I miss those fairytale lands, where nothing was what it seemed to be" Marie listened carefully to the story, and couldn't help but feel a dark shadow form in her heart. Something wasn't right. Something would happen soon and it had something to do with Sarah.

" I will leave you now, you have to rest. But tomorrow we will start your training" Sarah turned to Marie.

" But, I have to go furniture shopping!" Marie gave her small smile.

" I will come when you will be alone. Don't worry, only you can see me"

" Yeah, I feel much better" Sarah muttered quietly, earning another smile from Marie.

" I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well Sarah" the younger girl nodded at the elder.

" Have a good night"

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs jsjsjsj

On the next day, Sarah was woken by soft knocking on her doors. With a yawn and quick stretch of hands, Sarah stood on her shaky legs, took out a soft brown robe with which she covered her body and walked to the old doors opening them. On the porch three women stood their ground and looked at her with smiles plastered on their faces. All were middle aged women, and the tallest began to speak.

" Hello, We are from welcoming Committee. My name is Eve Longnose, this is Emma Waiter" She pointed on the tallest woman, with brown hair and those empty ice blue eyes "and this is Laura Greyhond" She pointed on petite blonde woman. " We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" With this she raised her hands to show the cake she was holding in yellow container. Sarah smiled at the women.

" Thank you very much! I would invite you in, but I moved yesterday and there is nothing but my mattress and boxes I brought with me. I am going furniture shopping today so I will have my house ready in couple of weeks" The blonde woman smiled sweetly and said:

" I know few shops where you can buy excellent furniture. It would be no problem for me to show you…"

" I am afraid I was the first in line" a male voice interrupted the blonde woman. Sarah looked at the approaching David, who was dressed in jeans and magenta shirt. He smiled at Sarah, who smiled right back, and looked apologetically on Laura.

" I am sorry Laura…I may call you Laura?" the blond nodded " Please call me Sarah. David helped me yesterday in getting the boxes into the house and offered to show me the furniture shops. But I would love to meet up with you and have a talk or so" She sent them a dazzling smile.

" Of course. Here, accept this. It was great meeting you" Eve passed her the cake, which Sarah accepted willingly.

" Likewise. And thank you very much for the cake" Laura waved her hand.

" It's no problem at all. I guess we will see each other later" Sarah nodded, and the three women turned and walked back wherever they came from. Sarah turned to David.

" Are you ready?" He asked her and Sarah looked down on her robe.

" No not really. Give me a second" Sarah opened the doors wider and let David in, as she herself walked to one of the open boxes and picked some clothes for herself.

When Sarah was ready, She walked to the front hall, where David waited for her and together they left the house which Sarah locked and they walked to Sarah's Volvo.

Sarah didn't know that pitch black eyes followed her every movement with a wide grin.

**AN: So… Should I stop, or continue? **

**This chapter is like a small opening I hope you liked it, please review **

**Yeah, so there is Lucifer. I wanted to bring as many religions I could. There is Celtic mythology and Christianity for now. I just want to show the variety of religions and because Christianity is the most powerful, Lucifer is the strongest evil there is. Basically, there like different realities, over which Lucifer has control. Celtic mythology is in one, humans are in another. But in the end everything comes up to Lucifer. I hope I made this clear **

**See you in the next chapter and please review.**


	3. New troubles

Chapter 3

**AN: I am sooo sorry, I lost my files with the tory. But I am back now. If I take long to get next chapter, just send me a PM to remind me. Now off with the story **

" No way"

" But Sarah…"

" I said no. This is just… no"

" But it's in the height of fashion…"

" If I were to buy everything along with fashion, maybe I shouldn't buy anything at all!" Sarah stood in front of the large sofa in the shape of pink lips, her hands crossed over her chest. Modern art furniture. Phi. David on the other side was red from laughter, as he looked down on the sofa once more. For more than two hours he and Sarah walked around the large store, laughing their way through some of the more ridiculous furniture.

" You are so stiff. Hmm, Look at that, maybe…"

" Do you mean this disgusting hot pink lamp? Are you insane?" Sarah mocked anger, feeling perfectly at ease around David. The young man laughed at that and it took him quite a while to stop. Sarah's face was priceless.

" You are not meant to laugh! I will stay angry until you cry for me!" With that both David and Sarah burst out laughing. People turned towards them, seemingly unhappy with the interruption of their shopping.

" Come on, I still need furniture to bedroom" Sarah took David's hand and led him through the passageways to the night tables. While Sarah looked around on the shopping hunt, David grew serious while looking on Sarah.

" Sarah?" He asked unsurely.

" Hmm?" Sarah muttered in reply, not looking at David.

" I was wondering if you wouldn't like to go for a dinner to the town on Friday" Sarah lost interest in the furniture quite suddenly, looking back at the man next to her.

" I am sorry?" She asked surprised. The man grew slightly flushed when answering.

" I was wondering if you wouldn't like to go out with me on a dinner" Sarah was at loss of words. This wasn't what she expected from a man she knew for two days. Instinctively wanting to say no, Sarah stopped herself upon seeing David's sad face.

" I… yes" She muttered. David seemed to brighten momentarily.

Oh what has she gotten herself into?

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Sarah came back home after she picked and ordered everything she needed, though inside she felt exhausted. Shopping was certainly not her thing. And David, what would she do with him? He looked sweet and kind, but all guys were like in the beginning. Should she trust him?

" You are back. At good time too, it's getting dark and nobody is safe after darkness falls in this town" Sarah turned to meet Marie's eyes. Marie stood in the corner of the front hall, her eyes serious.

" Why? Don't tell me that there are vampires out there" Sarah joked, but upon seeing Marie's serious face she stopped laughing.

" You don't mean…"

" Vampires always existed. But today's society made a laughing stock out of them, by creating an image of strong creatures with fear of sun and uncontrollable thirst, and it is not wise to anger them. Vampires are not like that at all. They are one of the most controlled creatures existing. They are also indestructible. Though there aren't many of them and it is extremely hard for them reproduce" Sarah tilted her head slightly.

" And why is that? Why is it hard for them to reproduce?" Marie walked to the large living room where the mattress rested on the wooden floor.

" They need a supernatural creature. A normal human for them is like cow for us. We need its meat" Sarah turned on the heater she brought with herself.

" What else is out there?" Marie turned to her.

" Everything. We should start from the beginning. You see, every mythology, every religion is real. All the creatures live in different realities… other worlds, looked together by a thin thread. All the stories you heard as a little girl were true, _are_ true!" Sarah's eyes widened as she thought over what Marie said.

" You mean to say that gods are real? Monsters like Medusa are really alive?"

" Yes. Well, apart from Medusa she was killed long time ago. But you have to understand, the stronger the religion, the stronger are the gods within it. What do you think is the strongest religion nowadays?" Sarah thought for a second before answering.

"My bet? Christianity and Islam" Marie nodded.

" Exactly. That's why those living within those two religions are the strongest" Sarah sat down on her mattress, her face clouded with thought.

" But this is for another time. I asked you a question yesterday. Did you visit underground?" Sarah turned towards Marie sharply.

" Yes" She whispered.

" When you were born, I felt your magic. I knew that one day you would be very powerful, but to activate your powers you needed a little… push" Sarah looked at Marie quizzically.

" What do you mean?"

" At the age of six, your mother gave you a small ring, didn't she?" Sarah tilted her head thinking hard. Then she remembered. The ring, the old wise man.

" Yes, she did"

" Well, the ring was originally from me. I persuaded you mother to buy it on the sale, after I placed a spell on it. The moment you put it on, your magic would harness within it, waiting for the time when a magic strong enough to activate it would come up. When you were fifteen, you wished your brother away, didn't you?" Sarah hung her head low.

" Yes I did" She said in shame.

" Don't be ashamed Sarah. You have solved the Labyrinth in the end, a feat no one has ever accomplished. And to solve the Labyrinth, one must have an extreme love and determination in him. Anyway, the point is, that your emotions added to the magic you had in you, not only activated the powers in the ring that partially returned to your body, but also brought the Goblin King before you" Sarah listened, intrigued, suddenly frowning.

" Yes, but then I gave the ring to the wise man" Sarah reminded Marie.

" Yes, a stupid move on your part. Do you feel as if you were only half fulfilled?" Sarah nodded " Well, that's because the ring is calling to you, it wants to be back on your finger, so that the rest of you magic returns to you"

" So how do I get it back?" Sarah asked.

" Well, there are really three options. First is to call for the Goblin King and plea for him to give the ring back. I however wouldn't do that, the king is known for his undying hate for anyone who gets on his bad side, and I wouldn't want to risk you. Besides he would gain power over you once more and we don't want that. The second option is to go there yourself, and retrieve the ring yourself. This however is very dangerous, and I would leave this as the last resort. You use magic to bring it to you. But this I will tell tomorrow. You need to rest"

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Geoffrey Hudson was angry. No, he was pissed. He was never, _never_ so insulted, so humiliated. Sarah Williams, a rising star, his, ex. How could she leave him, _him_ and go off to some small village, how dare she turn away from him? He would teach her. She would come back. She had to.

Geoffrey was driving his red Lamborghini, not caring for the speed restriction. With a small arrow pointing on lightened number 160 km, Geoffrey thought about his Sarah. He never found a girl so suitable for him. If only she were obeying him, She would be ideal. He would not just let her go.

He passed a sign " Welcome to Woodlane" and kept going, until he saw appearing house lights, slowing down to the allowed speed of ninety.

He would find her, drag her back to Hollywood if he had to, and tell the press Sarah had few personal problems, which were solved in Woodlane.

He looked around for the best hotel in the town, settling down in a local four-star hotel, in the theme of cabin in the woods. Renting the penthouse, Geoffrey thought about his plan. It was very simple to get address to Sarah's new house, since this town was so behind the civilization that it followed her every move. From the other side, Geoffrey thought with a slight smile, maybe that was the reason Sarah moved here at all. She always loved being in the centre of attention…

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs j

Two days later, Sarah awoke alone. Marie wasn't there, disappearing after the night she told Sarah about he ring. Today was Friday, Sarah's date. Sarah didn't really think about it throughout the day, busy painting the living room's walls with beautiful dark blue paint above the wooden alcove. She cleaned the little white chimney and brought in wood. She would heat it later. The floors were in good condition, therefore all Sarah did was to clean them and swipe clean, and after one call to the furniture shop, comfortable black couch with two seats in the same black material, one coffee table and two bookshelves. Sarah figured she would do room after room, and it took her two days to finish the living room. At the same time when the men brought in the furniture, Sarah went to the stores t to buy plants. It wouldn't do to have a house without plants. Which brought her to mind she would have to call for gardeners. She couldn't do anything in the gardens herself. Before she knew it, it was seven o'clock and she had half an hour to change. Quickly opening boxes with clothes, Sarah unpacked some of the casual dresses. She slipped into her favorite emerald dress and combed her black shiny hair. Just as she placed earrings in place, a soft knock on the doors could be heard from the living room. Walking in quick, fluid steps Sarah opened the doors to see David dressed in more elegant shirt and trousers. He wore a long dark blue shirt, black trousers and shiny black shoes. His hair were combed neatly and tacked in place.

" Wow. You look beautiful Sarah" Sarah smiled kindly.

" Well you are quite handsome yourself David" She replied smiling.

" Shall we?"

" Of course"

The evening was beautiful. David took Sarah out to a small restaurant outside the town, serving real Italian pizza. The owners were from Italy, their family for generations being in the culinary profession, became masters in the Italian cuisine.

David proved to be a gentleman unlike any others, he was charming and relaxed, something many people had problems with, since Sarah could be counted as one of the most popular actresses nowadays.

Everything was fine. Until…

The doors opened revealing the arrogant Geoffrey Hudson. He looked around, quickly spotting Sarah. With quick moves, he was by the woman's table.

" Sarah, how lovely to see you" He started in his fake happiness. Sarah looked up at him surprised, and shocked.

" Geoffrey? What are you doing here?" She asked coldly, with hint of curiosity.

" Now it wasn't nice to leave me alone like that. ESPECIALLY after that night…"

" Geoffrey are you drunk?" Sarah interrupted, her eyes narrowing at the standing man.

" Me? Of Course not. I don't drink…. Much" Sarah looked at David apologetically.

" Who are you?" David stood up while asking. Geoffrey turned to the other man, his smile leaving his face immediately.

" _I_ am Geoffrey Hudson" He stated as if it was the one thing everyone was supposed to know " I am Sarah's boyfriend"

" You are not my boyfriend anymore Geoffrey. I broke up with you three months ago" She told him coldly.

" Hmm, that would explain why you didn't answer my calls"

" What are you doing here? Why do you want to destroy everything that is good?" Sarah asked annoyed. The whole atmosphere broke.

" I am here to take you back here you belong. With me" Sarah laughed hard.

" You have no right to take me anywhere. Now, leave me. I don't want to see you ever again" Geoffrey stopped laughing at once, his eyes narrowing at Sarah.

" You will return with me. If not today, soon, but you _will_" With that he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving everyone around Sarah and David staring at the couple.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Lucifer watched the exchange with amusement. The girl proved to have a lot of fiery spirit about her, which he found much to his joy. She was beautiful and stubborn. And Geoffrey? He would prove to be very useful indeed.

**AN: Once again I am so sorry I didn't update. If I don't update next week, please write to me, remind me. Oh and I am sorry for the hurry in the chapter, I will edit it next week. I know that there was no Jareth in this chapter but if he were present in every single chapter he wouldn't be half as interesting would he now? ;) Now I will ask the same question as I asked on the previous chapter. Should I write more? **

**Love,**

**Ash**


End file.
